profile_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Artorius Collbrande
Artorius Collbrande (アルトリウス・コールブランド, Arutoriusu Kōruburando), is both a major fictional character and one of the main, but leading antagonists from the Tales of Berseria of the Tales of series. He is the head exorcist and supreme leader of the Abbey, an organization of the Exorcists, and considered to be a savior by the populace, as three years ago, he appeared with a large number of malakhim and, with their help, exterminated a large number of daemons that threatened the world. In the village of Aball, he is initially known under the name "Arthur" (アーサー, Āsā) by Velvet Crowe many years prior to the events of the main storyline. He leaves after the events three years prior to the series, later becomes known as a savior to the world and becomes a Shepherd. "I will bring an end to this world’s suffering!" :—Artorius Collbrande. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Ray Chase (English), Kenyu Horiuchi (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Artorius appears as a refined man and leader of the Abbey, his attire representing its pristine colors. He wears a long, white and gold coat with an ocean-blue interior, as well as matching pants, gloves, and boots. An extravagant cape mirroring this color motif rests on his right shoulder, bound by a brown belt connected around his torso. He has light, blue-green eyes and long silver hair, which he keeps tied in the back. * Hair Color: Silver * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Light Blue-Green * Age: 29 (Prologue), 32 (Main Story) * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 187cm * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Artorius used to be a proud. loving man who cares about his family, even though he is not related to them. Upon losing his wife, Celica Crowe, and their unborn child, he has changed into a twisted sociopath who is willing to sacrifice Laphicet Crowe in a ritual for power. He favors the use of reason over emotion as part of his battle tactics, and has used this as the prime teaching for all Exorcists. Despite his calm and superior demeanor, in the final battle he is shown to still harbor a significant amount of malevolence, specifically despair. Relationships Friends/Allies * Abbey ** Melchior Mayvin * Innominat Family * Celica Crowe (wife; deceased) * Velvet Crowe (younger sister-in-law) * Laphicet Crowe (younger brother-in-law) Neutral Rivals Enemies * Velvet's Group ** Laphicet ** Rokurou Rangetsu ** Magilou Mayvin ** Eizen ** Eleanor Hume Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Artes Strength level Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Prior to being known as Artorius Collbrande, his name was Arthur. Artorius lived in the same village with Velvet as family, but he is not related to her. In fact, he is her brother-in-law. At the time, he married her older sister, Celica Crowe. While there, he helps Velvet make ends meet while continuously taking care of his expecting wife. He also inspires both Laphicet and Velvet to become exorcists. When an event known as Scarlet Night happened, the Daemonblight consumed their village. He saved Velvet and her younger brother, Laphicet, from the attack, but loses Celica in the process through a ritual, along with their unborn child however. This may have marked his road down to ambitiousness and greed for power. A few years later, Velvet lives with Laphicet and Artorius in another village. One day, he first saves Velvet and Laphicet from a Blood Wolf. On another Scarlet Night, with the entire village succumbing to the Daemonblight: when Velvet finds Artorius, she sees and finds out that he has killed her brother, Laphicet, and intending to sacrifice him as a reason to save the world as part of a ritual. The ritual begins and Artorius attempts to use her to sacrifice as well. Much to his surprise however, the daemons take to Velvet, but she fights back and the Daemonblight possesses and nest inside her left arm, mutating it and turning her into a Daemon. Realizing that Velvet is a threat, he casts her to Titania, the Prison Island. There, he keeps her imprisoned to keep his plans stable and also to prevent any of the past from foiling his plans. Three years later after that event, Artorius becomes famous establishing the leader of the Abbey, the head group organization of the Exorcists and acts as the savior to the world. Synopsis ''Tales of Berseria Artorius, merges with Innominat in the final battle before Velvet kills him once and for all. Innominat begins going berserk, and Velvet decides to seal herself away with him, nourishing him with her malevolence while being with the brother she loves. Laphicet becomes Innominat's replacement with the help of Oscar, Teresa, Shigure, and Melchior, reincarnated as the four Empyreans who will serve Laphicet as his lords. Laphicet then transforms into a benevolent dragon and purifies the land of malevolence, at the cost of humans not being able to see the malakim. Magilou records the events of the world in her role as a scribe, while Laphicet renames himself "Maotelus". These events ultimately foreshadow and set the scene for Tales of Zestiria. Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Artorius Collbrande ''Tales of Berseria (Official Website) * Artorius Collbrande Talespedia * Artorius Collbrande Aselia Notes & Trivia * In Tales of Zestiria, the party faces an enemy in Dumnonia Museum named "Knight Arthur" in a room where a portrait of a boy resembling Laphicet Crowe hangs. * Both Artorius and Arthur are his real names. The story reveals that the name Arthur came from the shortening on the name Artorius—sharing the same meaning through the story's lore. * His name, Arthur, is a reference to Tales of Zestiria and how it is influenced by Arthurian Legends. ** Artorius' name is been derived from King Arthur, whose mythos is the origin of many names in Tales of Zestiria and Tales of Berseria. The specific form of the name may be derived from the man named Lucius Artorius Castus, a Roman military commander and one of the candidates for a historical basis to King Arthur. Collbrande is one of the alternate names for King Arthur's famous sword Excalibur. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Tales Universe Characters